Lilith
by Jess15
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr nach Setsunas Abenteuer, bekommt dieser einen neuen Mitschüler, der sich aber schon am ersten Tag, als seltsam entpuppt. Es kommt ehe man sich versieht zum Kampf....
1. Default Chapter

Lilith  
  
~*~*~ Wer bin ich? Was bin ich? Wieso bin ich das was ich bin? Wieso bin ich hier? Alexiel? Wieso habe ich immer diesen Namen im Kopf? Ich hasse ihn! Wieso liest du das alles zu? Hasst du mich etwa so sehr? Bin ich dein ungeliebtes Kind? Dreh dich nicht von mir weg! Ich hasse? Ja und Nein! Ich trauere! Doch dir ist es egal! Nie würdest du deine Hände auf so etwas schmutziges wie mich legen! Ich bin allein! Ich das ungeliebte Kind ist allein! ~*~*~  
  
Ein Raum gefüllt mit Maschinen und großen Zylindern. In den Zylindern sind entstellte Gestalten. Ehemalige Engel, die als Versuchsobjekte dienen. Inmitten diese Labors ist ebenfalls ein Zylinder. In ihm ist eine Gestalt, anders als die anderen Gestalten, nicht entstellt. Es ist ein Kind, verbunden mit vielen Schläuchen. Viele Wissenschaftler tummeln sich um diesen Zylinder. Ein Man in weißem Kittel und Brille, legt seine Hand auf die Oberfläche des Zylinders.  
  
--- Ein halbes Jahre nach Setsunas Abenteuer---- ~*~*~ Ich hasse dich! Ihr sollt alle verschwinden! ~*~*~ ,, Ey Alter, lass ein Bier rüber wachsen!" ,, Schau dir mal die Braut an. Das könnte spaßig werden!" Eine Gang hatte ihren üblichen Stammplatz an einem Club eingenommen und schauen auf eine näher kommende Person. Die Person die sich als eine junge Frau herausstellt, bleibt bei ihnen stehen. Ihr Gesicht zeigt keine Regung. Einer der Typen, anscheinend der Anführer, umkreist sie. ,, Was macht ein so heißer Feger wie du, in so einer Gegend?" ,, Ich suche einen gewissen Setsuna Mudo. Kennst du ihn?" Der nach Alkohol riechende Typ fasst nach ihrem Gesicht und mit der anderen Hand zieht er sie eng an sich. ,, Falls ich kenne, warum sollte ich es dir sagen?" Sie blickte ihn an. ,, Weil, wenn du es nicht tust, nicht mehr lange lebst!" Er lachte, inklusive ein paar Gangmitglieder. ,, Och...jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Uhhh...also von so einer wie dir würde ich gerne mal bestraft werden, wenn du weißt was ich meine!..." Die junge Frau packte ihm am Handgelenk und drehte es mit einem Ruck. Ein Schrei ertönte. ,, AHHHHHH!!!! SCHEIßE! DU VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE HAST MIR DIE HAND GEBROCHEN!AHHH!!!" Ein leichtes Grinsen zog sich über ihren Mund. ,, Ich kann dir noch mehr brechen, ohne großen Aufwand, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, wo sich Setsuna aufhält!" Paar Typen griffen die Unbekannte an und wurden in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert. Sie grinste wieder und sah abwartend zu dem Mann der sich in ihrem eisernen Griff befand. ,, Ich höre!" ,, SCHEIßE! OKAY!!!...SETSUNA GEHT AUF MEINE SCHULE!!!... SIE IST HIER GANZ IN DER NÄHE, VIER...ahhh...HÄUSERBLOCKS WEITER!" ,, Danke!" Sie ließ in los und verschwand in einer dunklen Gasse.  
  
* * * * * ,, SETSUNA! STEH AUF, DU KOMMST ZU SPÄT ZUR SCHULE!" Setsuna Mudo erhob sich vom Küchenstuhl und nahm seine Liebste, Sara Mudo, in den Arm. Sie wehrte sich heftig. ,, Dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit! Komm wir müssen los!" Setsuna gab ein grummeln von sich und folgte ihr aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Sie gingen durch viele Straßen, als sie vor Setsunas Schule anhielten. Ein paar Jungen riefen Setsuna zu. ,, Eine süße Freundin hast du da Mudo!" Setsuna sah sie wütend an und ballte seine Fäuste. ,, Sag das noch mal!" Sara lachte und und gab ihm einen Kuss. ,, Reg dich nicht so auf! Die sind nur neidisch! Ich muss jetzt auf alle Fälle los oder willst du das ich wegen dir zu spät komme?" ,, Natürlich nicht!" Er küsste sie noch mal, bevor sie die Straße weiterging. ,, Immer wieder herzzerreißend!" Setsuna drehte sich um und sah in die Gesichter von Kira und Kato. ,,War ja klar! Spanner!" Kato zog Setsuna am Ohr hinter sich her in das Schulgebäude. Als sie Klasse betraten traf Setsuna auch gleich der nasse Tafelschwamm ins Gesicht. ,, Welches Arsch war das?" ,, Es tut mir leid, Mudo-kun! Ich wollte dich nicht treffen!" Ein kleiner, schüchterner Junge kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm dem Schwamm aus der Hand. Er verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann auf seinen Platz. Kato grinste Setsuna an. ,, Wenigsten bist du jetzt gewaschen!" ,, Halt die Fresse, Kato!" Kira saß am Fenster und drückte seine Zigarette aus, die er vor paar Minuten noch geraucht hatte. Setsuna und Kato balgten sich in der Zeit, als sie plötzlich gestört wurden. ,, Was wird das wenn es fertig ist werte Herren?" ,, Sieht man das denn nicht?" Der Lehrer lief vor Wut rot an. ,, Vorlaut wie immer nicht war, "Herr" Kato?... Und jetzt setzen sie sich auf ihre Plätze!" Als alle auf den Plätzen saßen, begann der Lehrer zu sprechen. ,, Vor wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen, möchte ich ihnen einen neuen Mitschüler vorstellen...." Alle blickten ihn erstaunt an. ,,... Er zog erst vor kurzem hier her und kennt sich nicht so richtig hier aus, daher bitte ich euch, nachsichtig mit ihm zu sein. Behandelt ihn freundlich und helft ihn falls er irgendwelche Fragen hat. Verstanden?" Ein gebrummtes 'Ja' war zu hören. ,, Dann möchte ich hiermit euch euren neuen Mitschüler vorstellen." Er wandte sich zur Tür. ,, Sie können herein kommen!" Alle Blicke sahen erwartend zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete. Die Augen sahen erstaunt aus, als ein Junge mit kurzem silber/weißen Haar eintrat. Setsuna besah sich den Neuen genauer. Er sah nicht gerade schlecht aus (wenn man natürlich ein Mädchen wäre). Doch irgendwie kam ihn der Typ seltsam vor.  
  
,, Darf ich vorstellen? Yuki Honda!" Der Junge verbeugt sich. ,, So... Honda, sie können sich auf den freien Platz neben Mudo setzen." Yuki nickte und setzte sich auf den freien Platz. Setsuna dreht seinen Kopf in Yukis Richtung und traf dessen ernsten, einschüchternden Blick. Er wandte seine Kopf wieder ab. Die Stunde verlief wie immer, ging aber schnell vorüber.  
  
* * * * * Setsuna stand mit Kato und Kira im Flur, als Yuki sich zu ihnen gesellte. Er streckte dem sichtlich erstaunten Setsuna die Hand hin.,, Du bist also Setsuna Mudo, von dem alle sprechen! Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen...sehr sogar!" Setsuna schüttelte ihm die Hand. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als der griff immer fester wurde. Er entriss Yuki seine Hand. ,, Was...?" Er setzte seinen Angriffsblick auf. ,, Was sollte das?" Yuki sah ihn gelassen an. ,, Wieso? Ich habe dir nur die Hand geschüttelt..." Kato wandte sich nun an Yuki. ,, Du scheinst was gegen unseren Set-chan zu habe." ,, Hmmm...scheinst dich ja, nach deiner Zeit als Toter, wieder richtig eingelebt zu haben." ,, Woher...?" Yukis Blick blieb an Kira hängen und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Kira schenkte ihm nur sein kühlen Blick. ,, Es scheint als ob, du immer noch treu zu Alexiel stehst, Nanatsusaya!" Nun sah auch Kira verwundert aus. Kato packte Yuki am Kragen. ,, Du verdammtes Arschloch! Wer bist du?" Yukis Blick vereiste. ,, Ich bin jemand der nach Antworten und Rache sinnt!" Kato Blick füllte sich mit Hohn. ,, Wofür?...Dafür das Mami dich zu sehr verwöhnt hat?" Kato wurde an die Wand geschleudert. Vor ihm stand ein zorniger Yuki. ,, Ich hatte nie eine Mutter! Ich bin eine Missgeburt!" Er richtete sich an Setsuna. ,, Setsuna ich erwarte dich nach der Schule. Komm hinter die Schule!" Damit ging Yuki in die Klasse zurück. Kira legte seine Hand auf Setsunas Schulter. ,, Du wirst doch nicht allein dorthin gehen, oder?" Kato legte seine Hand auf die andere Schulter. ,, Natürlich wird er das nicht, Kira! Wir kommen mit. Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Typen offen!" Sie gingen ebenfalls in die Klasse. Während des Unterrichts behielten sie den Neuen sorgfältig im Auge. * * * * * ,, Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. Es könnte wild zu gehen!" ,, Pah...ich habe keine Angst und außerdem was sollte uns mit dem leibhaftigen Luzifer an unserer Seite schon passieren, ne Kira?" Kira griff nach dem Griff seiner Katana. ,, Halt die Klappe, Kato!" Sie erreichten den vereinbarten Treffpunkt und wurden bereits erwartet. Setsuna atmete tief ein. ,, Dann wollen wir mal!"  
  
,, Wie ich sehe bist du endlich da Setsuna... oder sollte ich dich lieber Alexiel nennen?" ,, Was willst du von mir, Yuki... wenn das überhaupt dein richtiger Name ist?" Yuki, inzwischen nicht mehr in Schulkleidung sondern in einem schwarzen, langen Mantel gekleidet, lachte. ,, Du hast Recht! Yuki ist nicht mein richtiger Name. Aber mehr verrate ich erst wenn die Runde komplett ist!" Setsuna sah ihn fragend an. ,, Komplett? Heißt das, das noch jemand kommt?" ,, Wie unhöflich von mir! Ich habe wohl vergessen dies zu erwähnen....Damit alles perfekt wird habe ich noch alte Freunde von dir eingeladen, die dein Schicksal mit dir teilen sollen!... Sie müssten jetzt eigentlich kommen!"  
  
Plötzlich ertönten Stimmen. ,, Warst du es also der uns herbestellt hat!" Setsuna erschrak als er die Neuankömmlinge erkannte. ,, WAS...? Raphael, Michael, Uriel ...???" Die Angesprochenen traten zu ihnen. Michael sah genervt zu Setsuna und Co..,, Du schon wieder! Also du Freak was willst du von uns?"  
  
Eine weitere Stimme war nun zu hören, die alle zusammenzucken ließ. ,, Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" Setsuna konnte es einfach nicht glauben ein wunderschöner Mann mit langem, glänzenden Haar, trat zu ihnen. ,, Rosiel! Du auch?" Rosiel strich paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. ,, Man sagte mir ich sollte kommen, da es um die Zukunft des Himmels geht!" Hinter Rosiel stand auch Katan. Setsuna wandte sich wieder an Yuki. ,, Was soll das werden? Wer bist du, verdammt noch mal?"  
  
Yuki lachte, zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn von sich. Erst jetzt sah man das Yuki ein Mädchen war. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Sie trug eine sehr kurze, enge Hose( die gerade mal das nötigste verbarg), ein Oberteil ohne Ärmel, das knapp unter der Brust endete. Das Oberteil besaß inmitten ein runden Ausschnitt, indem man einen guten Ausblick hatte. Dazu trug Yuki Stiefel, die kurz vor den Knien endeten und dazu hatte sie noch fingerlose Handschuhe an. Ihr Haar war auch nicht mehr kurz. Sie hatte nun längere, etwas wildere Haare ( ca. bis zu den Schulterblättern), die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Ihre Haarfarbe war zwar immer noch die gleiche( silber/weiß), aber ihre Augen waren nun rötlich. Außerdem trug sie ein schwarzes (gleiche Farbe wie alles andere auch) Stirnband.  
  
,, Immer stand ich in deinem und Rosiels Schatten, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss!" Setsuna verstand nicht. ,, Wovon redest du?" Yuki schrie ihn nun an. ,, ICH REDE DAVON DAS ICH ENDLICH LEBEN WILL!"  
  
Rosiel lachte. ,, Ja... ihr steht alle in meinem Schatten, auch Alexiel, da ich Gottes Liebling bin! Du törichtes Ding, bist nur eine von vielen, die neidisch zu mir empor sehen!" Yuki lächelte. ,, Ich bin nicht neidisch und ich will auch nicht das Gott mich liebt, dazu wird dieser sich nie herablassen, ... Ich will nur mein eigenes Leben!" Setsuna sah sie mitleidig an. ,, Was hindert dich daran?" ,, IHR BEIDE!... Ich bin kein natürliches Lebewesen. Ich bin ein aus Teilen zusammengesetztes Monster! Nichts an mir, gehört mir!... Ich wurde nach Alexiels und Rosiels Vorbild erschaffen, dazu benutzte man deren DNA. Außerdem benutzte man auch einen großen Teil von Luzifers DNA. Kleine Lücken in meiner DNA-Kette wurden mit anderer DNA, von anderen(unwichtigen) Engel gestopft....Ja und euer werter Herr da oben, hat all dies zugelassen!...Mein Innerstes rief nach Erlösung, doch nun weiß ich, das ich dazu euch erst töten muss!" Yuki legte ihre Hände auf die Brust. Ein hell leuchtendes Licht erschien dort und ein schwarzer Griff kam aus ihrer Brust. Sie umfasste diesen und zog eine schwarze Sense aus ihrem Körper (fragt mich nicht wie dies Sense da rein passt). ,, HALT!" Yuki stützte sich, nachdem das Licht weg war, an ihrer Sense und sah zu Setsuna. ,, Ich möchte deinen Namen wissen!" Yuki lachte. ,, Höflich ohne Ende, wie?" Ihr Blick wurde finster. ,, Ich bringe Tod und Verderben! Ich bin Gottes ungewolltes Kind! Ich bin Lilith. Ich wurde benannt nach der ersten Frau Adams (vor Eva), Vorfahrin der Lilims, die verbannt wurde!" Kato stupste Kira an. ,, Hey...was sind Lilims?" ,, Dämoninnen die ihre unschuldigen Opfer im Schlaf zur Sünde, unter anderem auch zum Sex verführen." Kato bekam ein breites Grinsen. ,, COOL!"  
  
Lilith kam wieder zu Wort. ,, Alles war mir vergönnt! Ein eigenes Leben und er...." Setsunas Blick nahm sanfte Züge an. ,, Er?" Lilith erhob ihre Sense. ,, Genug geplaudert! Mein erstes Opfer wirst du sein, Setsuna! Mach dich bereit!" Setsunas Amulett erleuchtete und das Schwert Nanatsusaya erschien. Er ergriff es. Ein Kampf zwischen Lilith und Setsuna entfachte.  
  
~*~*~ Ich verehrte dich schon, seid dem ich dich das erste Mal sah. Haare und Schwingen in einer lebensspendenden Farbe, warme braune Haut und sanfte Augen, die mich wie Sonnenlicht erwärmten. Bei unserem ersten Treffen war ich noch so jung. Ich weiß daran kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern. Du sahst mich mit deinen warmen Augen an und das erste mal im Leben, fühlte ich mich geborgen. Ja, ich liebte diesen Anblick und dieses Gefühl, doch dein Herz gehörte jemand anderem. Ich wusste das sie dich nie lieben wird, da sie nur ihn liebte...ihn, den kein Engel jemals lieben darf. Es war eine hoffnungslose Liebe, den der alle Wesen lenkt...seine Herrlichkeit...den Erschaffer der Welt...den Schöpfer...zu lieben. Ja, sie wusste das er nur ihren Zwilling liebte...ihr Ebenbild. Trotz allem liebtest du sie. Ich hasste sie. Sie nahm mir nun entgültig alles. Ich hasste sie! Dabei wollte ich doch nur, das du mich liebst! Ich hasste sie! Wieder dieser Name in meinem Kopf! Alexiel! Ich hasse diesen Namen...ICH HASSE SIE! ~*~*~  
  
----- To be continue 


	2. Seelenschmerz

Schwert und Sense prallten aufeinander. ,,Na Alexiel! Wo ist denn dein geliebter Herr? Was wird er wohl tun, wenn ich auch noch Rosiel töte?" ,, Lilith du kannst mich nicht besiegen, du wurdest aus meiner DNA geschaffen...du armes unscheinbares Ding." ,, Alexiel...?" Lilith holte mit ihrer Sense aus, Setsuna konnte seinen Kopf nur knapp wegdrehen, aber wurde an der Wange verletzt. Lilith wurde von einem weiteren, heftigen Aufprall ihrer Waffen, weg geschleudert. Setsuna blinzelte, das eben war nicht er, sondern Alexiel. Michael lachte. ,, Endlich mal etwas Action!" Lilith hielt ihre blutende Schulter, die sie sich beim Aufprall verletzt hatte. ,, Scheiße! Das war nicht schlecht Alexiel!" ,, Hör auf mich Alexiel zu nennen! Ich bin Setsuna!" ,, Jetzt bist du vielleicht Setsuna, aber eben warst du Alexiel!" Setsuna hielt inne. ,, Aber ich gebe nicht auf!...Eine Eigenschaft die ich wohl von eurer DNA habe!" Große Schwingen, im glänzenden Silber wuchsen Lilith. ,, Weißt du Alexiel...Setsuna...? Eins haben wir gemeinsam...wir beide sind Gottes verstoßene Kinder....Nur bin ich nicht so notgeil wie du, welcher seine eigene Schwester flachlegt!" Lilith stürmte auf Setsuna zu und verletzte diesem am Arm. ,,SETSUNA!" ,, KATO BLEIB WO DU BIST!" Wieder kam die Sense auf Setsuna los, doch dieser erzeugte unbewusst einen Energiestoß, wobei die Sensenspitze abbrach und auf Lilith zu flog. Sie flüsterte und Setsuna weitete bei diesen Worten erschrocken seine Augen. ,, Oh Uriel...dabei wollte ich doch nur von dir geliebt werden." Die Sensenspitze bohrte sich in Liliths Brust. Sie starrte noch eine Weile, wie hypnotisiert vor sich hin, mit einer einzelnen Träne, welche sich aus ihrem Auge schlich, bis sie auf die Knie sank. ,, ...du hast mich genauso verstoßen wie unser Herr. Allein...verlassen...wozu lebe ich? Ich wollte nur geliebt werden...nur geliebt...werden!" Sie fiel zu Boden. // Ich will sterben. Nur sterben. ...Eine Hand? Nimm sie weg und lass mich sterben....Jemand spricht zu mir. Wer bist du? Lass mich doch sterben. ...Sei still! Schweig! Ich will nicht mehr! Ach stimmt ja..ich kann nicht sterben.// Lilith öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in das Gesicht Setsunas, welcher sie in seinem Armen hielt. ,, Wa...was...?" Setsuna lächelte. ,, Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du musst leben." ,, Ich kann nicht! Bitte...lass mich!...Grausam bis zu Letzt, Alexiel!" Setsunas Lächeln erstarb. ,, Du bist feige. Du versuchst durch den Tod deinem Schmerz zu entfliehen....Flieh nicht, sondern stell dich! Kämpfe!" Lilith starrte ihn ungläubig an. ,, Lilith, jedes Leben hat seinen Sinn. Es gibt kein sinnloses Leben.. Jeder wird geliebt. Auch du wirst geliebt werden. Doch verkrieche dich nicht ... stell dich der Einsamkeit und besiege sie." Lilith richtete sich schwermütig auf ihre Knie. Ein hämisches Lachen ertönte. ,,Das sagst du mir? MIR?...Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, WER ich bin!" //SÜNDE!// ,, Schau her Setsuna." Lilith fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihren Bauch. Es erschien ein eingebranntes Wort: Sin. //SÜNDE!// Sie drehte sich zu den anderen Anwesenden. ,, Seht alle her! Ihr wisst was das bedeutet. Nicht war? Ihr wisst es alle!...Sin...Sin bedeutet Sünde!" //SÜNDE!// Setsuna starrte sprachlos auf den Boden. Lilith schritt zu ihm und packte ihn grob am Kinn. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. ,, Du weißt nicht wer ich bin. Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen, Messias." Sie lächelte kalt und streichelte Setsunas Wange. ,, Wer bist du wirklich Lilith?" ,, Willst du das wirklich wissen Setsuna?" Sie küsste ihn sacht auf den Mund. ,, Ich bin die SÜNDE!... Ich habe Männer und Frauen verführt, getötet und zu allen anderen Sünden getrieben. Ich habe sie alle somit von Gott entfernt. Ihre Seelen sind durch diese Sünden verflucht und werden nie ihren Frieden finden." Sie stand auf und blieb wenige Meter vor Kira stehen. ,, Sogar Luzifer könnte was von mir lernen oder Kira-sempai [ 1 ]?" Lilith ging an allen musternd vorbei. Sie blieb schließlich direkt vor Uriel stehen. Doll stellte sich vor Uriel. ,, Lass die Finger von meinem Herrn du Monster!" Lilith schlug Doll worauf hin diese zu Boden fiel. ,,DOLL!" Uriel wollte zu Doll eilen doch Lilith versperrte ihm den Weg. Ihre Hände erhoben sich, aber blieben kurz vor Uriel's Gesicht stehen. Ihre Blick wurde trübe und sie kehrte zu Setsuna zurück. Setsuna hockte immer noch wie erstarrt auf den Boden, den Blick immer noch auf den kalten Boden gerichtet, welcher an die Kälte der Situation erinnert. Kurz zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen, als sich Arme sanft um ihn schlangen und ihn an einen sanften, warmen Körper drückten. So liebevoll, als hätten diese Arme Angst ihn zu zerbrechen. Eine melodische Stimme drang an sein Ohr. ,, Alle haben sich von mir verzaubern und in den Tod führen lassen...Ich bin eine Hure... Meine Sünde ist zu groß um vergessen und verziehen zu werden. Die Schuld lastet auf mir. Viele haben mir ihre sinnlose Liebe geschenkt, doch ich spielte mit ihnen. Ich genoss ihr leiden! Mir waren alle meine Opfer gleichgültig, doch nun...! Nun leide ich! Mein Körper und meine Seele sind vergiftet mit Hass...mit Gedanken auf Rache." Ein zittern durchfuhr Lilith Körper. Setsuna schob sie von sich weg. Sein Blick suchte ihren, bis er ihn fand. Die wenigen Sekunden Stille kamen wie ewig lange Minuten vor. Setsunas Blick klar und sanft, auf die zitternden Gestalt vor ihm gerichtet. Michael und Kato wurden ungeduldig. ,, Was soll das werden?" ,, Meditieren die etwa?" Mit einem "Pssst" von Seiten Raphaels wurden sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Die Stille fand ein jähes Ende, als Lilith in Tränen ausbrach. ,, Lilith...lass weder Hass noch Rache über dich bestimmen. Du kannst dein Schicksal bekämpfen, indem du es in die Hand nimmst. Dein Schicksal ist noch nicht entschieden. Jedoch wird dir keine diese schwere Schuld, deiner vielen Sünden abnehmen können, du musst die Last selbst tragen. Doch du kannst sie dir erleichtern, in dem du dich nicht mehr verschließt. Öffne dich!" Setsuna wog Lilith in seinen Armen. ,,Du bist nicht mehr so allein wie du denkst." Dieser Satz genügte. Lilith ließ alle Hemmschwellen fallen und versank in einem Meer von Tränen. //Wie lange? Wie lange habe ich auf diese Worte gewartet?// Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Setsuna. //Schon so lange wollte ich dies hören. Mein Messias...wieso sagst du genau das, was ich hören wollte?// ,, Du bist nicht mehr allein!" //Mehr! Mehr!// ,, Setsuna...Messias...bitte sag es noch mal...bitte!" Er lächelte. ,, Du bist nicht mehr allein...Lilith."  
  
*~~*~~*~~  
  
ERKLÄRUNG: [1] sempai ist eine höfliche Art jemanden anzusprechen ,der älter ist als man selbst 


	3. Vergebung

Wo bin ich?...In einem Bett? Aber wie kam ich hierher?

Langsam richtete Lilith sich auf und fand sich in einem fremden Zimmer, in einem fremden Bett wieder. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt und sie trug ein weites T-Shirt.

Langsam betrachtete sie den Raum, indem sie sich befand.

Das Zimmer war in sanften Farben gehalten und strahlte eine wohltuende Ruhe aus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Doll trat ein. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe.

, Oh! Du bist also schon wach." Sie stellte das Tablett auf Lilith Beinen ab. , Hier iss das. Es wird dir gut tun. Raphael war so nett und hat dich geheilt, während du Ohnmächtig warst."

Lilith sah Doll erstaunt an. , Aber wieso...?" Doll stand auf und verließ das Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit Raphael, Setsuna und Uriel wieder.

Raphael fing sofort an Lilith zu untersuchen. Setsuna setzte sich an den Bettrand. , Wie geht es dir?" ,Ich denke gut, aber wieso helft ihr mir?" Setsuna grinste. , Mein Instinkt sagte mir das du gar nicht so böse bist, wie du tust!...Und Raphael? Ist mit Lilith alles okay?" Raphael richtete sich auf und schaute Lilith nachdenklich an. , Ich glaube besser ist es, wenn ihr mich mit ihr alleine lasst, damit ich sie "intensiver" untersuchen kann." Setsuna warf Raphael ein Kissen an den Kopf. ,Lüstling! Denkst du wir sind doof? Jeder weiß was du vorhast!"

Ein Lächeln formte sich aus Lilith Lippen, welches jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Schnell

sprang sie aus dem Bett, dabei machte sich jedoch ein kurzer Schwächeanfall bemerkbar und sie taumelte. Starke Arme bewarten sie vor dem Fall. Diese Arme gehörten keinen geringeren als Uriel. „Du solltest noch liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen." Lilith sah diesen erstaunt an, aber wand sich wieder aus seinen Armen. Nun schaltete sich Setsuna wieder ein. , Wo willst du hin? Uriel hat recht bleib lieber noch etwas liegen! Ich bitte dich!" Lilith sah aus dem Fenster. , Ich bin euch sehr dankbar für alles. Ich bin euch was schuldig...Obwohl ich euch

töten wollte, habt ihr mir geholfen..." , JA ABER...!" , ...Alexi...nein, Sestuna, ihr habt mir

zwar verziehen...doch ich selber kann mir nicht verzeihen. Ich bin gefährlich, also haltet euch

gefälligst von mir fern!" Sie packte sich eine herumliegende Hose, zog sie an und rannte davon.

Kato, Kira und Sara kamen ins Zimmer. , Was war denn das für eine Aktion?" Dabei klaute sich Kato die Zigarette aus Kiras Hand, dieser zückte jedoch seine Katana und hielt sie an Katos Kehle. , Mach das noch mal und du bist wieder Tod." , Hey...hey...ganz locker Alter!"

Sara schniefte nur vor sich hin. Setsuna legte seinen Arm um sie. , Was ist los, Sara?" Flatsch...Setsuna hatte mit einem Mal Saras Hand im Gesicht. , DU IDIOT!DIR IST JA WOHL KLAR DAS DIESE FRAU DIE HOSE ANHATTE, WELCHE ICH DIR ZUM

GEBURTSTAG GESCHENKT HABE ODER!" , Aber Sara...hey Leute helft mir doch!"

Alle im Raum verließen, wie auf Kommando jenen, dabei klopfte Kira, Setsuna beim Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. , Da musst du alleine durch."

Kira schloss die Tür und hielt Uriel draußen vor der Wohnung auf.

, Was hältst du von der Sache?" , Wieso fragst du mich das, Kira?" Kira zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. , Das kann ich dir sagen...das Mädchen schien sehr an dir zuhängen. Ich will von dir wissen ob du glaubst, das sie eine Gefahr für uns alle werden kann?" ,Glaubst du es denn?" Kira lachte. , Hey...das war fies,du hast meine eigene Frage gegen mich verwendet Uriel...Doch um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache." Uriel seufzte. , Ich denke du hast recht. Sie wird uns sicher noch gefährlich werden, doch ich denke sie handelt nicht aus freien Stücken. Irgendjemand anderes steckt hinter all dem. Es muss eine mächtige Person sein...doch kann ich Lilith für ihre Handlungsweise, dagegen gut verstehen." Uriel ging mit diesen Worten. Kira schmiss die abgebrannte Zigarette weg und grinste. , Ein Teil von dir hat sie schon in ihren Bann gezogen, doch weißt du es noch nicht,Todesengel Uriel."

, Hast du sie getötet?" Die Stimme war dunkel. Eine Stimme die sich durch Mark und Bein zog. Die dazugehörige Person wurde von der Dunkelheit des Raumes verschleiert.

Lilith schritt an einem im Dunkeln liegenden Thron auf der jene Person saß.

, Ich...nein ich habe sie nicht getötet." , Ich weiß." Lilith hockte sich vor den Thron. ,Du hast es gesehen...wieso fragst du mich noch?" Die finstere Person lachte leise. ,Ich wollte es von dir hören. Ich wollte es aus deinem Munde hören. ...Alexiel ist stark und jenes war uns von Anfang an klar. Du dachtest, das du freies Spiel hättest." Lilith spührte einen Finger der die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nachfuhr. , Sie wiedern mich alle an..." die Person stoppte, verkrampfte sich kurz und hustete dann. , Mein Körper ist krank, doch meine Macht bleibt.

Unsere Zeit wird kommen Liebste." Die streichelnden Finger stoppten. , Du bist wie ich...perfekt." Die Person lachte. , Wie war es heute auf Uriel zu treffen? Wie war es das zu sehen, was man niemals erreichen kann? Ob er Alexiel noch liebt?...Armes Ding.. du kannst nicht geliebt werden oder selber lieben.

Nur ich kann und darf dich besitzen." Die dunkle Person stand auf und hockte sich zu Lilith.

Der Kopf dieser finsteren Person lehnt sich an ihren Oberkörper. Lilith umarmte die Person, ihre Augen waren leer. ,Unsere Zeit wird sehr bald kommen ,Lilith! Wir werden uns empor heben, aus der Welt der Schatten, in das Licht!" Das restliche Geschehen wird von der Dunkelheit des Raumes verschluckt.


End file.
